


When A Path Follower Becomes A Pathfinder

by JosivChrisma



Series: The Adventures Of Sara Ryder ~ A-03-Malapa [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Gen, Girls with Guns, Other, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Sara Ryder wakes from her 600 year slumber in a new galaxy that holds more questions than answers.Like her father Alec Ryder - The thirst for adventure flows through her veins too.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This long-ass series is based on the MEA main storyline but with my own personal twist.
> 
> ENJOY THE RIDE!!!

Sara Ryder was 21 when she first entered her designated cryo pod 600 years ago aboard the Hyperion, an ark that saw more than 20,000 humans being transported across the galaxy in search of new beginnings. The majority of the human population still remained in stasis and their means of being revived relied solely on Alec Ryder the Pathfinder, his daughter and son, and his team of path followers.

600 years later, Sara Ryder is still 21, no longer in stasis and just managing to get her bearings after her long slumber. Her eyes open to the warm glow of fluorescent lights, thankful that they have been dimmed. Her eyes sting but only for a moment. She can feel her body coming to life, and swears she can even feel the blood flowing through her veins. Her first measly attempt to sit upright was unsuccessful, due to weakness and mostly due to Dr. Lexi T'Perro laying a firm hand against her chest in gentle protest. The calming blue-ness of her eyes, that superior frown, a few soft spoken words and Sara obeyed immediately.

"Miss Ryder, please try to relax. Your body is slowly re-adjusting to its surroundings. Do you understand?" Dr. T'Perro stood with her datapad in hand and waited for a response.

 _Ughh...Affirmative._ Sara managed to nod, acknowledging the doctors orders before she closed her eyes again. 

An hour later Sara wakes, this time with more alertness. Her senses burst to life. She rises, sits up straight, taking everything in one blink at a time. Once again Dr. T'Perro came into view, still clutching her datapad. "Sara Ryder, I'm Dr. Lexi T'Perro, welcome back. How are you feeling?" The asari looked her up and down, examining her with keen eyes.

"Like I just woke up from a hard night out," Sara replied. The inside of her mouth felt awfully dry. The doctor sensed this immediately and supplied her with a hydration pack from the nearest bedside cabinet. Ryder was thankful and took a lengthy sip, savouring the cool liquid against her tongue.

"Good to know you're feeling something. I need to do a few routine checks before I discharge you." The doctor wasted no time, scanned Sara's head, tested her vision and felt for any external irregularities. All seemed well and in order. "Everything seems normal. The pathfinder wants you all mission-ready in an hour," Dr T.Perro punched in a few commands on her omni-tool and typed something onto her datapad, while keeping her attention on Sara.

"Time to go stretch my 621 year old legs I guess. Why the rush?" Sara questioned, draining the last drops of water into her mouth satisfyingly.

Dr. T'Perro continued to tap at her datapad. "He didn't say, but I have a reason to believe that somethings up," the asari answered slightly concerned. Before Sara was allowed to leave, the asari doctor tested Ryder's neurological response to SAM node, everything online and ready to roll.

Sitting opposite from her was a young man beaming at her with healthy teeth, the sort of smile that caught her off guard. His skin was the colour of caramel and his tight curls imitating springs every time he moved. A few doctors were performing routine checks on him too. He waved, a friendly gesture. Sara smiled, waved shyly. _He seems...nice._

"My brother Scott, has he come out yet?" Sara did a quick once over of the cryogenics ward, there in the corner lay an unopened pod. Sara rose to her feet. The doctor made a mental note to herself, she was as tall as her father Alec Ryder, the pathfinder. "Not yet, he's due to wake up momentarily," Dr. T'Perro replied. _Come on lil' brother...get your ass up._

Before Sara could make it to the other side of the ward the lights above them begin to flicker and a horrid groan engulfs the ark. Then a violent tremor shook everything around them. Everyone in the room lost their balance and toppled on to the floor. All of a sudden Sara felt herself floating in mid-air. _Shit.Not Good._

Dr. T'Perro questioned the unexplained occurrence, Ryder was unable to find an explanation but instructed her to hold on. The overhead speakers blared with unfamiliar voices. Then a woman's voice she recognised came through, "I'm almost inside, hold on!"

After a few short moments the entrance to the cryo bay sparked open, revealing a floating Lieutenant Cora Harper, the Pathfinders second in command. "Brace for gravity reset, in three, two, one!"

Everything in the room fell to the floor. Some people were lucky to land on top of beds, while the others like herself, not so lucky. Sara helped the doctor to her feet, and she thanks her for the assistance.

The lieutenant strolled over and gave the pathfinders daughter a once over. "Everyone okay here?" Harper asked, her eyes still fixed on Sara although the question was meant for the entire room. In the background people were murmuring in confusion and straightening themselves up. "We're okay, I think we all managed to avoid the floating syringes. What was that?" Sara asked, taking in the Lieutenant's presence. Cora was just how Sara remembered her the day they met back in the Milky Way. Killer haircut, stern-faced, impeccable posture with an air of authority.

"Not sure, our sensors are scrambled," the lieutenant replied. "Good to see you on the other side. It feels like ages since we last spoke, looks like you grew a few inches taller in that pod too." Harper continued, taking her own height into consideration, a modest 5 ft 6. But this was like standing next to a female version of Alec Ryder. Sara gave a lazy half-a-smile, "that or you've shrunk Lieutenant." Cora knows it's impossible to grow or shrink while in cryostasis but it turned out to be a good ice-breaker. She hid her amusement well and shook her head, "one things for certain Ryder Junior. You're still a smart ass."

The light mood lasted a few brief seconds when a more than familiar voice sounded over the loud speaker, Sara's heart jumped. It was her father. "Pathfinder team - continue preparations. Harper, Ryder's, report to the bridge."

No time for catch-ups just yet, it was back to business for everyone. Cora reacted immediately, already turning on the spot and making a bee line for the door, shimmying Sara to follow suit. A cryo bay technician interjected and pointed out a problem with the dormant pod that had been damaged in the commotion. _Shit shit shit...Scott!_

Sara rushed over to her twin brothers pod. The others followed close behind her. The damage was significant but everything seemed intact. Before she could panic Dr. T'Perro was already running scans and assured her that her brother was going to be fine. Vitals were strong, brain activity and heart rate all good and functioning as they should be. The only issue was SAM had been disconnected due to the recent disruption. Nothing major, Sara was relieved.

"I can't lose Scott, when can I expect him to wake up?" The asari doctor assessed some data on her omni-tool and turned her attention to Sara. "Unfortunately we cannot rush the revival process. It could be days, weeks or even months," she assured the eldest Ryder twin. "Alright Doc, thank you." Sara still worries though, her family reduced to just the three of them now that her mother was gone.

Cora knew of their special bond, it was evident the first day she met the twins before they went into cryo together. But she also knew that Scott would be in good hands and their was no reason for him not to come out of this alive, it was just a matter of time and patience. "Thanks Lexi, keep us updated. We'll be back to check up on him later. Ryder I'll wait for you by the door, don't rush."

Sara watched Harper leave. She wanted to say many things to her brother, but instead she walked over and pressed her lips against the glass casing of the pod, taking in his face before her departure and left it at that. _See you in a bit sleepy head...Love you._

She bid her farewells to her doctor, smiled at the curly haired guy and caught up with Harper who had been watching from afar. "Don't worry, your brother will be fine. We have the best doctors over-seeing his health. He'll be up and running before you know it," Cora re-assured Sara.

Sara smiled at this, appreciating her positive outlook. "You're right, he'll be safe here," she responded, taking one last look over her shoulder with heart still pulling in Scott's direction.

Throughout the ark people were going about their business after the slight interference from goodness knows what, the reason for it still unclear. Sara's cognitive memory still sharp as a knife despite her time spent in cryostasis, still remembering the arks layout as she observed her surroundings while following close behind the lieutenant.

  
She still remembers the day she met her fathers second-in-command. Sara was discreetly intimidated by her the moment the lieutenant opened her mouth. She exuded strength and authority much like her father, even giving him a run for his money from time to time. Scott even admitted to sharing a certain fascination with Cora, and the funny thing was, Sara actively denied the fact that maybe she had an underlying crush on her too. It was stupid to even think that her and Scott had shared a crush back then, let alone with the same woman. But the more she thinks about it now the more she believes it was just a momentary fan-girl experience. Much like the time she met Commander Shepard, before she became the most renowned figure in the Milky Way.

"How's my father?" Sara quietly asked Harper. The lieutenant kept her eyes forward, she was aware of the tension Alec had with his children and the rift that had settled between them. It was saddening but it wasn't her business to dwell in. She was there to do one job, to carry out her duty as second-in-command. "I'll admit he is a hard man. But as a Pathfinder, he is brilliant. Knows how to build momentum and maintain it. He speaks highly of you and Scott." Cora answered truthfully and turned to see the look on Sara's face. One she couldn't quite comprehend. Sara simply responded. "Really, he does?"

"Look I know things are tense between you and the old man, but he cares about both of you in his own way." The lieutenant left it at that. Sara seemed to accept her comment and stayed quiet for the remainder of their travel to the bridge. Cora sensed Sara's nervousness as they neared their destination, the poor girl was fidgeting with the cuff of her sleeve.

Cora briefly remembered the time Alec had shown her a photo of him and his family together during happier times. Sara had obviously inherited her mother's beauty, Alec was glad. One thing the young Ryder did inherit was Alec's deeply tanned skin tone, and his staggering height. A little more than six feet to be exact. She had dark brown hair, long wavy and tied into a loose ponytail. A light brush of freckles across her cheeks.

Sara’s eyes are what Cora noticed the first time they met before boarding the Hyperion all those years ago, they were an intense hue of sea green, striking and unique. Rare, for humans anyway. Their entire family had coloured eyes, but Sara's were her own. It was impossible that they seemed even brighter than those 600 years ago when they first met each other. The Ryder clan were obviously blessed with good looks, no shortage of it there. _Pretty. Now Focus._ Cora straightened herself up again and held her hands behind her back like a soldier. They remained silent, Cora thinks about the upcoming mission, Sara does too but is more nervous to see her father again. Not really knowing why.

The doors opened, standing their with his arms crossed was Sara's father, Alec Ryder, The pathfinder. Next to him was the Hyperion's captain, Nozomi Dunn. They were obviously in the middle of a heated discussion the moment they stepped into the bridge, their faces said it all. 

Alec's frown softened the moment he saw his daughters face. It pained him that she reminded him so much of his wife. Not sure of how to approach their reunion he mustered up a grin and greeted her. "Sara, it's good to have you back."

“I’m glad to be back, Dad,” Sara replies, a little strained. Cora notices the subtle changes in her posture, her back is straighter, her voice a little more stern than before. If a stranger were to see this behaviour between them, they’d think both were not related at all. Their whole relationship seemed rather unnatural but underneath it all, there was still something there, a faint kind of love and respect for another.

Alec had the slightest urge to embrace his daughter, he was genuinely happy to see her. Almost forgetting he was still in mid-debate with the ships captain. The subject of concern was a holographic image depicting a supposed golden world called Habitat 7. However the image showed a planet far from golden. From this angle, Sara thinks it looks uninhabitable, but who was she kidding? The place looked like a shit show.

The pathfinder delivers his opinion with a stern face. “With all do respect Captain, but as Pathfinder it is my duty to further evaluate this planet, even it means taking risks. The only way we can truly know for sure is if we go down there. If worse comes to worse, we return immediately and search for another opportunity,” Alec says in assurance. He exudes authority with his voice and his entire presence, its hard for anyone to back down. Cora and Sara had seen it on many occasions. But Captain Dunn is a toughie, doesn’t let the Pathfinder see her flinch, even the slightest. They had been at it for a while, both a little stubborn it seemed. “This is my ship and I am responsible for the wellbeing of 20,000 souls, yours included,” she replies bluntly.

Both Sara and Cora stand there watching the two jump down each others throats. Normal behaviour for two powerful figures. Sara doesn’t know where to look, but for some reason her eyes wander to Cora, she’s calm as hell and stands there with her hands behind her, taking in the scene before them.

Then Alec turns to his daughter and does the unthinkable, asks for her opinion. Not his second-in-command. But her. Sara eyes blink rapidly as if to say,  _what the heck?_ All eyes are on her now. _Way to put me on the spot Dad._  Most times she had to think before she spoke, mainly because every word that escaped her mouth was laced with strong wit. Others would call it stupidity. But this being a dire situation, plus the obvious fact that no one looked like they were wanting to hear a joke, meant Sara had to approach this with a certain degree of seriousness. She clears her throat a little too loudly. 

“You want my honest opinion? I agree with both of you. But up here were vulnerable, whatever is out there could cause more outages and put us at risk. Down there, same story, different location. Danger is inevitable. Whether we stick to floating around this new galaxy a while longer or step foot on Habitat 7, both pose risks. All I know is we need to act fast,” Sara replies honestly. Cora looks at her slightly impressed, but it’s her fathers reaction that surprises her the most. His deep blue eyes fixed on Sara, he nods to acknowledge her thoughts on the matter and she swears she can almost see a small grin forming. Even Captain Dunn seems to see reason, she turns to face the spherical hologram once more and sighs. “She’s right,” the captain says, with her hands crossed.

 _Well shit, that was easy._ Sara relaxes a bit this time, waiting for what comes next. The pathfinder dismisses himself, walks right past Sara, no hug, no nothing just a glance of approval. He regrets it and loathes himself for being so iced over when it came to showing affection. The place and timing wasn’t right, for him anyway. Cora could almost feel Sara’s aura radiating off her, the girl looked deflated. Sara watches him leave, wants to say more but remains quiet.

Captain Dunn approaches the two women, she takes in Sara’s face, her neck almost craning up to look up at her. “Your old man is stubborn as hell,” she says, lightening the mood. “Runs through our blood unfortunately,” Sara responds respectively. Cora could probably vouch for that as she watches the interaction between them closely. The captain accepts this and nods in their direction “be careful out there,” is all she says. That’s all they needed to hear. They leave the bridge, the captain re-joins her commanding crew. Their mission officially green-lighted although the Pathfinder would have gone ahead and done it without her permission.

“Some sliver-tongue back there, Ryder,” Cora says when their out of ear shot. Their eyes meet briefly, Cora’s gaze doesn’t linger for long, she feels for her. She shouldn’t though, it’s unprofessional to emote pity, especially when she hardly knows the girl. But still, there’s something that draws the lieutenant to her. Perhaps it was because it reminded her so much of the past she shared with her own father. She knows the feeling of not having one around. A situation she could easily relate to ever since she left her parents care all those years ago.

Sara smiles half-heartedly. Cora spots a single dimple on her cheek that wasn’t there before. “Wait until you see my golden tongue,” Sara jokes. Cora’s throat almost seizes up, almost like she’s forgotten how to laugh. When she does, it comes out sounding weird and a tad overdone, but nonetheless genuine. The sensation feels foreign, but at the same time it warms her for a brief moment. Then she goes back to being a tightly-wound commando. Carefully reminding herself that showing amusement to ones stupidity is harmless. 

When they reach the loadout bay, the rest of the crew have already left for the shuttles. Both women find their respective lockers. Sara passes her fathers and brothers lockers, wishing that Scott could join them. Sara unlocks her own and admires her new Andromeda Initiative armour. It’s lightweight and durable, tinted with the trademark blue and white. She unties her hair, retrieves her brush and works through the lengths of her tresses, expecting to have a few knots after spending 600 years inside a stasis pod, but the brush glides through easily. Her fingers weave strands of thick hair into a french plait, out of the way for the upcoming mission. She wastes no time and strips down to nothing but her under garments, not really caring that the lieutenant was busy collecting her own belongings from her locker. Cora catches a glimpse of her and mouths ‘woah’ before giving her privacy, although she had seen more than her fair share of female bodies during her time spent with the asari commandos. But this was out of respect and because she was her boss's daughter. It didn't seem to bother Sara though.

The lieutenant undresses briskly and makes quick work of her under armour, clinging to her fit form like a glove. She retrieves her shoulder plates and clasps them into place. Everything feels familiar. Until Sara pokes her head around. “Um, Lieutenant? Could I borrow you for a bit?” She asks, a little embarrassed. Cora manages to pull her boots on then goes to examine the damage. It’s a rather amusing sight as she gives Sara a once over, she's standing slightly hunched with a tense look on her face. “First things first soldier, your chest piece is on backwards,” Cora doesn’t hide her smirk, while she quickly unlatches everything and assists with placing it where they should be. “A little out of practice I’m afraid, just don’t tell Dad,” Sara says quietly, then chuckles to herself.

Cora helps with the rest of her armour, it’s a little more complicated than her own. She could see why the girl would have trouble with it. But once its all on, Cora takes in the new and improved Sara Ryder standing taller than before. “So, how do I look?” Sara asks, as she holds a finger gun to her lips and blows it. Within one hour of spending time with this girl, it was clear she was a character. Cora's lips are pursed at her idiocy, she wanted to say many things, one of them being ‘like a badass’, the other 'like a dork in a space suit', but instead all she says is, “like you're ready to explore the galaxy." 

The lieutenant was very much aware of Sara’s N-4 training back in the Milky Way, and how she performed outstandingly against other candidates, Alec was a proud father that day. But his daughter was different from all the soldiers she had been acquainted with, a bit of a clown it seemed. It wouldn’t surprise her if she turned out to be an underdog. But if her slight wardrobe malfunction was anything to go off then perhaps her hunch would be proven best on the field.

Cora slips on her gloves and attaches her belt while she instructs Ryder to collect her helmet and sidearm, a standard issue M-3 Predator pistol. Sara heads to the weapons cabinet, eyes up the firearms and spots the pistol, grasps it like a pro, checks the safety and holsters it against her thigh. Cora joins her and hands her a few rounds of incendiary ammo and shield capacitors, “here take these, carrying consumables with you at all times can come in handy, especially when we don’t know what were going up against,” the lieutenant says, as she slips them into the compartment latched at her hip. Sara thanks her. “Thanks, better to be safe than sorry, right?”

Cora asks her to join her at the far corner of the room, Sara didn’t notice it until now, but there’s a large boulder nestled in a metal container. “You have any rituals before going on missions Ryder?” Cora asks, while she rubs its surface slowly. Sara gives her a weird look, “well I usually listen to music to get me pumped, but I’m guessing this is yours?” Cora grins, rubbing a slab of granite must look weird to others. “Not until I met your father, this is his lucky charm. It’s kinda just stuck with the whole crew. He was rock climbing back on Earth in the Nevadas when he fell and this particular rock caught him,” Cora replies. The young woman places her hand on the rock and rubs it in a circular motion, “Dad the thrill-seeker. I guess the thirst for adventure flows through my veins too,” Sara almost whispers. 

They both make their way out to the hangar where the rest of the crew and the Pathfinder have gathered. He acknowledges the two of them before he speaks. His voice carries through the entire shuttle bay, stopping everyone in their tracks. “Attention Pathfinder team, today we take our first steps into Andromeda, scratching the surface of the unknown. Today we remember our purpose, our will to endure and persevere. As the tip of the spear, we strive for survival, viability and new beginnings in this unknown galaxy. Today I need you all on your 'A' game as we close in on our first golden world. Pathfinder Team - move out!”

The whole team inspired by the Pathfinder’s rousing speech, Sara included. When it came to the crunch Alec surely knew how to rally the team together and motivate them to give their all, no matter what the task. His daughters face beamed up at him. Words needed to be said so he ushers for her to join him beside his shuttle. Cora is supposed to be accompanying the Pathfinder but waits until they have had their time together.

Sara sees it now, being this close to her father. Their the same height now, age slowly catching up on him. The wrinkles around his blue eyes more prominent now that he’s attempting to grin. His jawline still cuts like a knife, and the silver in his hair has spread itself evenly. The Pathfinder was seasoned, in a good way. He looks into into Sara's eyes and thinks of an ocean far from here, his daughter is beautiful, just like her mother. “It’s too bad your brother couldn’t make it on our first mission, but I’m glad you’re here Sara. All the training you’ve undergone has lead up to this moment, you’re ready for it, I know you are,” he says, his voice is meaningful. “Thanks Dad and Scott’s a brute he’ll pull through. ” Sara replies lightheartedly.

Then something unexpected happens, Alec opens his arms and Sara falls into them. For a moment she feels like a little girl back on the Citadel, back when both of them were innocent. But innocence never lasts, much like their brief but much-needed embrace. It was over in a matter of seconds. Sara could savour that special moment, and so could he, but things were running on a strict schedule and there wasn’t much time to dawdle. He placed a firm hand on his daughters shoulder, transmitting some sort of energy that Sara could not comprehend. _Maybe this is what being loved feels like?_

“See you down there Dad,” Sara says before departing. Alec loves her, loves both his children. At times like these he wished he could express it more, whether it be physically or verbally. He catches a nervous smile before she turns and walks over to the rest of the team. Cora passes her, blurts out a few words of encouragement. It was obvious the brief moment they shared had caught Sara pleasantly by surprise now that her smile was as bright as the sun. Proving too infectious for even Cora to deflect with her strait-laced commando attitude. Then Sara tops it off with a cheeky wink and literally skips to the nearby shuttle.

Her giddiness is evident even as she approaches the other team members, their drawn to her instantly. There’s something about the girl that emanates ‘I’m approachable,’ and it’s not like she craves attention, it’s just a natural occurrence for anyone including herself. Cora sighs underneath her breath when she can’t figure out why she’s so susceptible to it all.

“I’ve gotta say Sir, your daughter is a rare one,” Cora admits to the Pathfinder as she steps into the shuttle, readying for take off. He seems amused by his second-in-commands discovery, “that’s Sara, a mind and heart of her own. Wait until you see her in action, fights just like her old man,” he says proudly. Cora doesn’t doubt it one bit, the young Ryder is built like a soldier, just like her father. But hearing it from her boss’s mouth, an N7 elite, sparks curiosity within her. She’s seen first hand the storm which is Pathfinder Alec Ryder, relentless in battle, unforgiving to foes. An unstoppable machine. So if Sara was anything like her father, then Cora would colour herself impressed.

Sara gets familiar with her accompanying crew members, theres Dr. Carlyle the crew medic, her fellow comrades Kirkland, Fisher, Greer, and Hayes whom she met the day before they were all due to go into cryostasis. Then there’s the dapper guy that waved to her in the cryo bay, who introduces himself as Liam Kosta. The nice one with the springy hair-do. “So you’re the Pathfinders daughter right? What’s the story with Habitat 7?” He questions her with a heavy British accent. “Signals are still scrambled, nothing certain at this point. We’re basically going in blind, but it’s the unknown that makes it more exciting,” Sara responds in excitement. He raises an eyebrow and nods in approval, his hair moves in-sync with his motions, “damn straight, so you’re a bit of an adrenalin junkie then? Already have somethin’ in common, cool.” Liam doesn’t shy from showing off a few pearly whites to his new acquaintance who doesn’t hesitate to flaunt her own. His friendly brown eyes tell Sara, _We’re gonna get along just fine._


	2. Far From Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this was the galaxies way of granting her wish for a new adventure than this place was a cruel bugger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara has a loser's list. Touch down is a biarch. Habitat 7 rolls out a red carpet for her and the Pathfinder team.

Sara learns that Liam was born in London, England. Eventually splitting his time between Earth and the Citadel back in the Milky Way. While on Earth he trained as a civilian tactician and was later on assigned as a crisis response specialist. Like many others, the thought of venturing to an unknown galaxy in search of a new home was what drew Kosta to the project. His rich dossier led him to being hand-picked for the Pathfinder team which was a huge honour in itself. Sara finds that conversation flows easy with him.

The shuttle hums along at a steady pace, passing the Hyperion. Then they all see it. It reminds Sara of a scene in a horror vid she once saw back in the Citadel. A dark mass of energy that must be the cause of the disruption aboard the ark, like a destructive electric web of some sort. She shudders at the sight of it. Then the group comm sounds off, it's Cora aboard shuttle 1.

"Shuttle 2, you seeing this?" The lieutenant's voice comes through crisp and clear. Sara responds immediately, "never seen anything like it, that stuff is definitely first on my losers list." Liam agrees.

The Pathfinder is next to announce something over the shuttle comms, "Pathfinder Team, as per our rules for safe conduct, remember first protocol. There is a chance we may encounter alien life forms. Worst case scenario, hostile aliens. Proceed with utmost caution. If they display any signs that put yourself or others in danger, the use of your weapon is permitted. I won't say it again. First protocol." His voice booms over the speaker loud and clear for everyone to hear. It's good to be reminded. Sara stores the information away for when the time might arise, thinking of what secrets Habitat 7 have in store for them.

Everyone is silent, save the pilots who are keeping regular updates with the team. The Pathfinder speaks over the comms from time to time, making verbal observations as they near their destination.

Then the shuttle enters Habitat 7's atmosphere and things get rough in a blink of an eye. The turbulence surrounding them causes the shuttle to shudder violently as it pushes through the dense atmosphere. Sara and Liam should be strapped into their seats but they remain standing by the large side window. Liam almost loses his balance and Sara is there to put him upright again.

Once both shuttles are in the clear, the second most alarming sight welcomes them. Mountains are floating, hovering above the planets surface. It's hazardous but nonetheless remarkable to witness. "Damn, take a look at that. Touch down's gonna be fun," Sara jokes.

Then something else catches her eye in the distance. Some sort of gigantic alien establishment or technology. It looks out of place against the harsh terrain surrounding it, its sleek geometrical formations showing signs of complicated architecture no one had ever seen before.

There were going to be many firsts for everyone on this mission. They had barely scratched the surface in this new galaxy.

Touch down turns out to be a disaster. The shuttle vibrates, pilots are in a panic, sending everyone into a frenzy.

The side of the shuttle where Sara and Liam stood tears open and leaves a gaping wound. Air rushes through, creating a vacuum. Liam is literally hanging on for life, Sara grips on to his wrist but the pulling force works against her and rips him from her firm grasps. She's yelling after him, everything is a blur. Someone yells, "We're going down, brace yourselves!" Sara can't find anything to hold on to, so she throws caution to the gust of wind batting against her armour and leaps out of the shuttle.  _Fuckk!!_

If this was the galaxies way of granting her wish for a new adventure than this place was a cruel bugger.

Free fall is fun to an extent, Sara had exclusive training for it, minus the floating debris. She tumbles around in an unruly dance of sloppy limbs. Catching a glimpse of the damaged shuttle hurling through the sky at an alarming rate. Then she attempts to straighten her body with her head positioned to the ground below, resembling a human torpedo.

She's falling head-first, making her best attempts to avoid being clipped by any floating mountains. Sara would use her thrusters to avoid crashing into the planets surface but when she tries to get them functioning, the equipment doesn't respond. That's when she really starts to panic.

 _SAM! Get these thrusters working! I didn't sleep for 600 years to end up a pile of mush!_ Sam detects her distress levels and it doesn't take the AI long to get them functioning again. She flips herself over so her feet are facing towards the ground, she's closing in fast, at least 100 feet until impact.

The thrusters burst to life, causing her body to jerk upwards. The change in momentum helps but executing the manoeuvre proved too late for a soft landing. A spire catches Sara's fall, it hurts, even through her armour. Her helmet cracks on impact, discovering that the planet's air is highly toxic, she quickly initiates repair to the damage using her omni-tool. One whiff of it makes her wince, the acidity playing havoc on her senses.

A few deep breaths and she regains some strength from the messy descent. She stands slowly, a good sign that nothing is broken.

Sara takes it all in, the new world before her. Habitat 7 is far from liveable. There are storms stretching as far as the eye can see. A sky ravaged with lightning and thunder. Even the ground beneath her shakes on contact with the lightning.

No one can survive here, it's a wonder she's still standing. No signs of the other shuttles, or any of the crew members. Feeling a little on edge Sara attempts to reach out to the crew via comm. Lines are down, so it's just her and SAM or so she thought.

 _SAM this place is...hell._ No response. _SAM you there?_ Truly alone now.

She makes a personal observation: the climate is extremely hazardous, both air and sky. She presumed prolonged exposure to the airs toxins would render any human dead within minutes, judging by her own reaction to it. Storms brew constantly, no apparent signs of life. _Shit, so much for golden world._

Something she takes note of is the unusual fauna growing on the ground, it's shaped like a spiral and glows pleasantly. Still it's probably toxic too. Sara makes it a habit to scan everything and anything she might come across for research purposes.

The first thing that comes to mind is finding the others, hoping they all made it through the recent shit show. As if on cue, Liam Kosta finds her and is relieved to see her face, although partially obscured by her helmet.

Finally, first signs of life and Sara's glad he's not a hostile alien. Their on the edge of a cliff, he suggest they seek out the rest of the Pathfinder Team. No arguments there.

They set off on foot, traversing mostly on uneven surfaces. All around them lightning bounces off cliff faces and surges through boulders. It's clear one of them will be zapped sooner or later, it's almost too unavoidable. Best thing to do is look for cover, and so they do.

Sara thanks her previous training for preparing her physically for what was to come. Moving about on an unknown world is harder than it looks. They spot more wild fauna, like oversized mushrooms, except their glowing neon blue. Somewhat soothing to look at.

Along the way, they find some shuttle debris but no signs of any occupants. Liam asks something out of the blue, "Hey Ryder, you know how to use one of these?" He points to his sidearm secured to the side of his thigh. Sara pulls out her own M-3 pistol, offs the safety and shoots at an empty fuel cell with ease. "That answer your question Kosta?" Sara responds while she holsters her weapon, "I mean what use am I if I can't shoot a gun?" She chuckles to herself.

Liam is grinning behind his helmet. _Dam that was a stupid question._

Sara tells her story briefly while they trek through the cliff side of this hell of a planet. It has it's beautiful side though, mainly the weird looking wildlife sprinkled around the place. She slows down to scan anything that interests her, in this case a shrub that looks like it should be under water, like spongy algae.

"I was born on the Citadel, my twin brother Scott and I grew up there. Dad was strict on us, Mom was an angel. Dad taught us a lot being an N7. Combat, tactics, strategy and tech, you name it. At the age of 18 I signed up with the Systems Alliance military. Trained more, learned more. 19, I joined up with a group of scientists studying Prothean artefacts. We ran peace-keeping operations within numerous districts. 600 years later now I'm here under the jurisdiction of the Initiative. Being the Pathfinder's daughter has its perks I guess, getting dragged along on suicide missions being one of them." Sara is to the point, summarising her life within a few seconds. It's enough, Liam doesn't need details right now.

"Full of surprises you are. What did you get up to for fun? I mean we both know the Citadel wasn't much of an amusement park," he scoffs.

There on the move again and he's using his thrusters to latch on to a ledge above them. She follows close behind. The sensation of flying for a few seconds always feels pleasant. Sara smirks beneath her helmet, "Let's just say my definition of fun was spent elsewhere," she says cheekily.

Sara doesn't elaborate, Liam thinks she's a mystery. He likes a mystery.

Beyond the horizon the huge alien monolith they spotted from the air is dispersing loads of energy into the atmosphere, it's a marvellous sight. The pair of them stand their for a while just watching it, both feeling smaller than before.

The knowledge this planet holds, it's secrets slowly revealing themselves around every corner. Their digging deeper and Sara feels it. Whether it's a good or bad thing, they'll soon find out.

Sara charges ahead, at times using her thrusters to cover more ground. At one point, the pair had to sprint through an area heavily armed with lightning bolts raining from above. Liam get's zapped, it stings. Sara is fit, Liam is too but still ends up behind her.

Not long after, they enter a cavern, glowing mushrooms cluttered against its walls, Sara stops abruptly, Liam almost smacks into her stationary body. She lowers herself instinctively, Liam follows suit. "Holy shit, what the hell are those and who are they holding captive?" Liam whispers, his heart pumping beneath his armour.

Less than 50 metres away there's a shuttle wreckage and Fisher is huddled on the ground, he looks hurt.

There's another first, a new species of aliens neither Sara or Liam had ever encountered. Their harsh, low voices are being carried by the wind towards them. Whatever they are, the more the pair observe, it becomes clear that their a hostile species. Their heavily armed and solidly built. Their exoskeleton is what makes them appear lethal though.

_Assess the situation. Differentiate hostile party from innocent civilians. Study their positions. Study their behaviour. Follow first protocol._

Sara unholsters her gun and holds it firmly, almost relishing the feel of it in her hands. Her palms are clammy, thankfully her gloves repel any moisture. Her heart stammers against her chest cavity, Liam's trying to slow his breathing.

"You know what I'm thinking Kosta?" Sara asks, her voice is low and calm. Liam nods. He understands.

One alien is circling Fisher with a gun pointed directly at him while the other wanders nearby, scavenging through the debris. Verbal communication deems useless with these things, she can hear Fisher pleading to be released.

Sara takes one more look at Liam through their helmets and exhales, "Fuck first protocol, where going in."

Sara rises, fearless with her eyes on her target. _There's two of those things to take out, easy enough, one for me and one for Liam_. But she's quick on her feet and doesn't hesitate to get things moving.

Liam can't decide whether Sara is crazy or brave as he pounces forward and takes aim at one of the aliens. Slightly taken aback when Ryder starts charging forward, going straight for a head shot.

Their skulls are thick so it takes a few rounds for Sara to finally put it down. It's body slumps backwards. She moves with certainty. The alien beside Fisher leaps into action, emptying his clip on both Sara and Liam but both are too quick and use nearby boulders for cover.

Now it's Liam's turn to impress as he leaps into the air, dodging any oncoming bullets. Sara witnesses it all, Liam's overlocked dual blades striking down from above, taking the remaining alien by surprise.

The rush of the fight, the adrenalin rush has them pumped as they rush over to Fisher who saw it all unfold. He's injured but responsive. Sara stoops down low and scans him once over, checking thoroughly for anything major. His leg is broken in two places, he's in no state to walk.

"You saved my life, those things came after Kirkland and Greer went looking for help. Thank God you made it here on time," Fisher stuttered, clearly exhausted. Sara assesses the situation, they come to an agreement when Fisher recommends they push forward, look for a way off the planet and leave him to fend for himself.

Sara isn't convinced, Liam hesitates and doesn't like the idea of leaving a team member behind but it has to be done. They can't just sit idly by and wait for help to find them.

"We saw enough signs to indicate their hostility, it was better to be safe than sorry," Sara says, her eyes till on Fisher.

"Their guns definitely hit as hard as ours too, it's a shame we had to do it, I mean we come in peace, yeah?" Liam interjects, watching as Sara spots a nearby crate and pulls out an M-8 Avenger assault rifle. She hands it to Fisher. "Hold tight, whatever those things are, their could be more of them. We'll come back for you," Sara says truthfully, "and as far as peace-keeping goes Kosta, these aliens might just start a conflict and they just earned themselves second place on my losers list," she continues.

Sara begins scanning the alien Liam took down, without SAM she can't make a thorough analysis but tries to interpret what her scanner has gathered about the new species. Their DNA is off the charts and their exterior is bone-like. She bends over and picks up it's weapon, it’s heavy in her hands. Her fingers fumble over its bulbous design before she finds the trigger.

Liam and Fisher are watching her curiously. Then she points the rifle at a nearby rock with a piece of flaming ship debris lying next to it. Sara and her onlookers discover that this particular rifle fires a single round of heat-seeking plasma projectiles, but if charged for a few seconds, it fires three rounds in rapid succession. 

Liam thinks it’s a clever way to get a heads up if they ever encounter any more of these aliens. “Genius. I like the way you think Ryder,” Liam says while he pats her on the back.

Whether it was all those years spent in the Alliance or being under the tutelage of her father, Sara found that everything she had learnt were finally being put to the test. Putting theory into practice started the moment she leapt from the Initiative shuttle and everything was falling into place naturally.

Sara cited the words in her head, ones that were drummed into her by Alec Ryder. _Try to gain the upper-hand when dealing with your foe. Become one with the enemy._

They leave Fisher there, he thanks them once more and tells them to stock up on any supplies that might be scattered about from the wreckage. Sara and Liam top up on more ammo, their shields are at full capacity and they set off once again. Both feeling a pang of guilt as they turn their backs on Fisher. Sara reminds herself that if she were in his position she would have suggested the same, it was the most logical choice. It had to be.

"Some serious gunner skills back there Ryder," Liam blurts out as they begin scouting the area.

"Not too shabby yourself Kosta, missed your first shot but hey! I don't judge," Sara jokes. "You made up for it with that dual blade trick though, poor alien barely had any time to react."

Liam takes the compliment in his stride. Their small victory still lingering even after the moment had passed.

Being the recon specialist, Sara leads them to their next destination. Over yonder Sara hears gun shots and hurries towards them. No time to lose. Liam reacts instantly, following close on her heels.

It doesn't take long for Sara to assess the situation, five aliens present and Kirkland with his hands held up in the air. The aliens don't seem to care that Kirkland is displaying typical behaviour of someone surrendering their weapons.

_Bye bye first protocol. For good this time._

Sara doesn't have time to take in her new surroundings, there's alien architecture everywhere. She could use it as cover if she needed to.

Just like their first encounter with the hostile aliens, Sara moves gracefully, but with more urgency this time. The aliens are on to them in a matter of seconds.

Then one of them turns and shoots Kirkland at point blank. Sara's head spins at the sight of this, the adrenalin kicks in hard and fast. There's a sneer smeared across her face, her sea green eyes are clouded over with fury. She's angry and Liam hears it when she lets out a war cry that has him shivering all over.

Sara singles out her target, the merciless alien who shot Kirkland, then fires her first concussive shot. The projectile collides with the aliens shoulder and weakens it significantly.

Liam’s never met a girl quite like this one, the fearless type that isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty, and has the humour to match. Sure he’s known many chicks but Sara is different, not truly knowing yet what sets her apart from the others.

But at this very moment, while bullets are piercing the air and their running towards the enemy at full speed. Sara Ryder is in her element and it shows.

Gunshots fill the air, most of them coming from the enemy lines. Sara ignores the projectiles that skim her armour while the M-3 predator responds lovingly to her every whim. They don't do enough damage to deplete her shields significantly, only adding to the adrenalin that surges through her entire being.

Staring down the barrel of her pistol feels almost second nature, she pulls the trigger, the first alien falls at her feet. Liam picks up the slack, if any, and brings his dual blades down on the second goner. He looks like an atom bomb when his blades finally make contact with the aliens hard exterior. A bone-crunching sound and it's all over.

Two aliens left, there's no point in taking cover because their running towards them, their black eyes don't say much but their evidently furious. Although Sara and Liam were equipped with nothing but standard Milky Way pistols and the aliens carried assault rifles, they still managed to cause more damage.

 _It's not what you possess, it's how you use it to your advantage._ Sara hears it in her mind, her fathers voice.

Sara takes a hit on her upper arm, she doesn't falter, Liam hears the bullet clash with the ceramic plating of her armour and winces for her. This seems to make her fight even harder. He's got his eyes set on the last alien while Sara wreaks havoc on her foe. She aims for the head, hoping to give it a quick death. She shoots, the bullet stuns her enemy. With one swift movement she deploys her omni-blade and drives it forward, the force of her punch launches the alien several metres in front of her, killing it on impact.

Sara is panting and manages to catch her breath. Liam's already laid waste to the alien he was aiming for then he runs to Sara's side, "Damn, you okay Ryder?" Liam nudges her carefully, she welcomes the gentle contact between them. "I'm alright, but that hardly matters. They shot Kirkland in cold blood." Sara is down on her haunches scanning for any life signs.

She pronounces him dead and hangs her head low, disappointed in herself. "Hey, this isn't our fault," Liam places a hand on her shoulder, offering a sense of support for his companion. "This feels like a nightmare I can't escape. Whoever these aliens are, their going to pay, I'll make sure of it," Sara declares, her body still vibrating from the fight.

Sara sees the glint of an assault rifle in the corner of her eye, it's Kirkland's M-8 Avenger. She picks it up, checks the clip and holsters her pistol. The weight of it feels good in her hands. Sara does the liberty of straightening his body before death settles inside him, an action both humbling and somewhat honourable for Liam to witness. Sara mumbles something thats barely audible over the comms as she places her hand on Kirkland’s helmet.Both Sara and Liam vow to retrieve his body on their way back. The first casualty of the Pathfinder Team and hopefully the last.

Liam catches a glimpse of determination in her eyes, she's frowning through the glass of her helmet and for a brief moment they exchange looks with one another. Sara's glad she's not alone through all this, things may have turned south if he hadn't found her. At least something was going right on this mission.

Only now does Sara notice the advanced alien structures that surround them. The architecture is clean-cut and precise, the symmetry is clear even up close. She zooms around scanning what she can and gathers more research information. The arks head scientists will be pleased.

The area is too vast to take in all at once so they hurry off in another direction, hoping to find any signs of where Greer would've ended up.

Sara's mind wanders to her father, his absence doesn't faze her. But it's not like she doesn't care, it's just that her gut tells her he was built for this sort of thing.

If the last hour exploring a new planet with her companion was anything to go by, than she could safely say that the apple didn't fall far from the tree.


	3. Dangerous Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Liam make one helluva team.

Something stirred as they weaved through massive boulders leading to another canyon beyond; Liam spots an irregularity in the air and yells out cautiously to Sara who's senses come to life even under the restrictions of her Initiative helmet.

Some creature materialises out of thin air and hurls itself towards them, catching both of them by a surprise. They leap out of the way just in time. Sara thinks it looks like a pissed of stegosaurus as it spins hurriedly on the spot and starts charging at her like a bull. Her hands are curled firmly around the M-8 and the gun responds even more lovingly than the M-3. The rifle fires rapidly, and Sara hears Liam's pistol sounding off at the same time. Whatever it was, it gave a horrible screech before it keeled over on it's back.

She wasn't much for killing wildlife but in worst-case scenarios, it needed to be done, and plus the damn thing was vicious. Her mental list of enemies seemed to be growing by the minute. She scans the creature quickly, while Liam straightens himself out. "Shit never ends dunnit? Did you see it's cloaking mechanism though?" Sara processes the new information showing up on her scanner. "Believe it or not this creature is biological. So I'm guessing its ability to self-cloak means it's also biological?" Sara shrugs her shoulders and is stumped by the latest find. But then again this whole planet had both of them flummoxed from the very moment they entered its atmosphere. "Nothing makes sense here Ryder," he responds in confusion.

Just as they thought things could get any worse, Liam spots a trio of flares shooting up into the sky. A signal of distress, an SOS. It was enough to set Sara's anticipation alight as she marks the navpoint using her omni-tool. There was hope that the others had made it safely, and she would hold onto that hope until they had reached them.

Along the way, they stumble upon more alien structures lodged inside deep canyons. Sara takes a quick look over the edge, the strange hexagonal platforms look as if they carry on to oblivion, right into the planets core. There's a clearing ahead but the only way to reach it is by using their jump jets. It's a risky move, they both know it.

"You want a bet that giant alien gods built these things?" Sara asks, before making the first leap onto the nearest platform. He laughs, "Sure, there's no other explanation right? The sheer scale of it is mind-blowing." Liam replies, as he mimics her actions. An unearthly sound rushes up from below them, even the platform their standing on vibrates. Sara waggles her eyebrows at him. Her little joke may hold some truth after all.

Apart from looting their fallen enemies, Sara and Liam come across containers possibly belonging to the hostile aliens. Most of what they find is salvageable, with the odd weapon mods. Taking only what they need, knowing too well that travelling with a heavy load can become a hindrance.

Their exploration through the alien structures is relatively quiet, the pair babbling things to themselves as they come across something of interest. Liam stays close just in case. Sara's grip on the rifle tightens as they near another clearing with more aliens. This time the aliens have the stegosaurus type creatures wandering about, giving Sara the impression that perhaps their pets.

The young Ryder moves stealthily, careful not to draw too much attention. She scouts the area for a suitable place to use as cover, settling for a nearby rock, thankful the planet could at least provide some form of defence mechanism when needed. Sara leans her shoulder against the rocks bumpy surface and sighs to herself. Liam swears he sees her eyes rolling behind the dimmed glass of her helmet. "You ready for this Kosta?" Sara takes deep breaths, inhales then exhales, it's sort of her thing before she throws herself into a deadly situation. It works for her, she knows it, and Liam hears it. "Always, ladies first." Liam teases.

Sara takes a final peak over-head, gets the gist on their positions and fires a precise projectile shot. The difference between this fight compared to the first, is that Sara knows the rifles they hold, fire triple rounds and take a few seconds to charge up again for the next set of rounds. Which in turn, gives both her and Liam an easy opening, even when their busy loading their rifles with more rounds. Her mind worked in ways she couldn't comprehend, the mental calculations it seemed to be doing on its own while her hands pulled the trigger of a gun. Training all those years with the Alliance marines and her Father was showing itself as a significant blessing upon her.

Liam seems to have their routine down pat too, opting for a shrapnel grenade that sees the group of aliens and their pets scrambling. It stuns a couple of the aliens and now the two pets are thrashing towards them in a mangled display of gnawing teeth and drool. Bullets fly and their done for.

The fight doesn't last long, killing the aliens flows easily now, as savage as it sounds. Sara alternates between her rifle and omni-blade, while Liam combines the use of his gauntlets and grenades, preferring to get up close to deliver a powerful blow that sends the enemy flying. It's really quite the scene. They make a helluva good team that’s for sure.

Then it's quiet again. They rummage through some containers and loot anything of importance, really just a hunk of junk that Liam thinks he might tinker with later on. Sara watches him handle the salvage like it's treasure and laughs when he catches her staring. She doesn't ask questions because at the end of the day he's the one that has to carry it in his inventory pack, not her.

There are the necessities that they can't ignore, ammo being the most important. Three fights and their still left with half the ammo they picked up since finding Fisher. Which tells them that their, one; aiming well and two; their shooting straight.

Pushing forward they come across a cave, it's filled with those enormous glowing mushrooms. They follow it's path deeper. The further they delve the more spectacular it seems to get. Sara gasps when she draws closer to a massive tree, or something that resembles one. It almost looks tropical, like it would be right at home on an exotic island. But this world was no paradise, it was hell. Seeing this gave Sara a false hope that Habitat 7 could become liveable, the only real obstruction was the freak storms and its current residents. She scans it, leaving no stone unturned.

Liam spots a trap with a dead arachnid-like creature lodged inside it, Sara automatically scans it for further assessment. Whatever information she could gather on this mission could prove useful for future references. She even scans her companion while there walking towards the other end of the cave, just out of curiosity. They end up in fits of laughter when the scanner indicates his testosterone levels have peaked in the last few hours. “Your scanner is bullshit, it must be something in the air disrupting it’s data processor,” Liam chuckles nervously. “Right Kosta, now thats the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard.” Sara let’s out a loud ‘tee-hee’.

They step out of the cave. It’s peacefulness marred by the ever-present surges of lightning that make contact with the planets environment. At times narrowly missing them. Sara almost feels it’s following their every move around the place but knows its simply sporadic. Throughout their journey they’ve learnt to avoid any puddles they come across.

Then they both hear something that has their ears pricked. Sara breaks into a fast jog and tries to listen out for the noise again. The signal grows louder as they near a hidden cave; a familiar voice becomes clear when they finally round the corner. It’s Greer and he’s in distress. His voice echoes inside the small cavern and the aliens are conversing in their harsh unknown language.

Sara creeps in slowly, gun held close, then exhales. Liam has his pistol cocked and loaded. The duo already have a routine, one that works for them and proves effective time and time again. It’s basic combat tactics and strategy but with their own personal twists. Neither of them discuss it in detail, more of an unspoken understanding given the pairs previous experience in the game. Which is a good sign that both of them are on the same page at all times, a crucial factor when working in team situations. Put two and two together and they become a deadly duo.

Sara hones in on her target, sends projectiles flying, depletes their shields, goes in for a headshot or pommels them with her omni-blade. Liam follows through, moves with Sara, throws a grenade, gets a read on the shield-less aliens, takes them down with his pistol, and moves in with his havoc strike.

The way Sara sees it, it's all about taking control of the matter as quickly and as efficiently as possible. If lives are at risk, then ensure those lives are protected at all costs. Back in the Milky Way, she was mostly involved in reconnaissance with little to no use of combat while serving as a peace-keeping officer. Infiltrating was just as effective as solving matters with guns, if not better due to no blood being shed. Up until now, the tables had turned and now she had become a front liner.

She gets the jump on the aliens, they have their backs turned to her while she moves in slowly. Greer sees them enter the cave and makes no sudden movements or actions. The pathfinder's daughter gives him a heads up with a single gesture and tells him to get low. Liam sneaks to cover then waits for Sara to shoot the first projectile. When she does the cave echoes loudly, frightening the aliens before they start shooting projectiles in their direction. Once the aliens charge their weapons both Sara and Liam are on them in an instant.

It’s the way the N4 lines up a shot straight for the head, her green eyes dilated and focused. It’s the way the crisis response specialist shoots himself up in the air with his thrusters and the way he brings down his dual gauntlets that deliver a devastating blow. Even Greer sees the way they work together. Their both young and kicking some serious alien butt.

The woman closes in, deploys her blade and delivers a fatal right hook that sends an alien flying into the cavern wall. While the ex-Londoner performs a mean uppercut with his left blade then delivers the final killing blow, forming an arc with his right blade. Sara checks up on Liam, nudges him when he responds with a quick nod. It’s their thing now, playful nudges that convey support and comfort, a way to show one another they have each others backs covered.

When it’s all over, the saviours rush over to Greer’s side. He’s uninjured and glad to see them. “Wow you two don’t muck around, nice to see some chemistry brewing here, very nice.” Greer jokes although he were just being held captive a mere five minutes ago. Sara rolls her eyes and makes a grumbling noise as she sighs while Liam stands there scratching his helmet. “I should’ve let the aliens have you,” Sara replies with her usual tongue-in-cheek remarks. Liam and Greer snigger at her.

However it doesn’t take their friendly banter long to turn serious when Greer asks about the others. They re-live the past few hours, Fisher was injured and vulnerable, Kirkland was shot. Greer is distraught when he learns of his friend’s demise. He agrees to find supplies and re-join Fisher until they can figure out a way to evacuate this horrid planet. They leave him and set off once again.

The farther they traverse the more alien establishments they come across. Towering structures, equipment and supplies scattered about. Whoever these aliens are they were up to something or in search of something important. It doesn’t take them long to stumble upon an alien construction wedged between two jagged cliffs.

There’s an opening, Sara ponders on entering, Liam gives her a thumbs up then goes for it. The entire room is pitch black when the light on hers and Liam’s chest pieces comes to life. It’s not enough to illuminate the room, however it’s sufficient in lighting the path forward. She wanders around the room filled with containers and other unknown equipment. Nothing new to see here.

“It’s obvious there are two distinct types of aliens present on this planet. Their technology and architectural designs are completely different to one another. Problem is, we haven’t encountered the second type of alien species yet.” Sara states while rummaging through an empty container.

“Yeah, the ones we haven’t met are advanced as hell too, it shows in their tech and construction. Let’s just hope their friendlies, ” Liam responds as he hovers next to an opening to another section of the room. Sara spots him, she takes the first step inside and he follows close behind. “That would be a pleasant surprise, considering that monolith belongs to them and it’s shooting shit into the sky. High probability it’s causing all this climate dysfunction too,” she remarks. Liam makes a ‘tch’ sound while he’s scouting the area. “Point taken Ryder,” he replies.

Sara discovers some strange machine, scans it, and of course it comes back as ‘unknown equipment’. If only SAM was online. So she fumbles with her omni-tool and attempts to power on the device. Liam’s on her case about it, unknown tech means don’t touch, but she’s stubborn. The machine powers up slowly, gives out a low rumble. Liam is pulling her back by the elbow when the sound of it grows louder by the second. “Shit Ryder,” he interjects. All she says is ‘oops’, then the entire room lights up. Both come to an agreement that it’s only a generator.

The young woman's methods of visual observation still have Liam on edge especially now that she’s running around the entire room trying to make sense of the whole place. There’s other tech and some strange recording of an alien. Sara gives herself a fright when she sets off an alarm that blares overhead. Liam’s shaking his head while she’s having a merry time discovering. He struggles to keep a straight face when she makes a new one, resembling a child in a candy store.

They wander through the newly illuminated part of the facility, the place has the look and feel of a lab. A door is open on the far side of the room, she jogs to it, he's hot on her heels, their footsteps echoing. This part of the facility is different, mainly because there standing inside an excavation site. Sara bends down and runs her hands over a sleek and shiny container. It’s similar to the advanced tech they’ve been seeing around the planet. Black, symmetrical, diamond-like precision, and ingrained with some sort of glowing light. They both agree it’s impressive. Sara’s already lifting the lid off when Liam starts walking deeper into the room. She picks out some useful items then moves on, taking it all in.

There’s another door to the far end of the cave just like the others outside, shaped like a flattened hexagon. The hostile aliens were obviously trying to dig their way into this place. Both draw closer to the door, the energy behind it is powerful, and they feel it instantly. Then something gurgles, but it sounds too robotic to be anything biological.

Just a few metres in front of them, what looks like a mangled pile of junk, starts rising from the ground as if it’s re-building itself on the spot. Sara quickly scans it, which seems to piss it off, then it starts scanning her in return. Liam doesn’t like it one bit. She feels slightly violated being on the other side of a scanner, allowing the red sheet of light to cover her from head to toe. Whatever it’s data processor data turned up, the robot labels Sara as a threat because now it’s shooting laser beams at her and her companion.

The pair perform a quick dodge in opposite directions with the use of their thrusters, at the same time their both unholstering their guns. Their almost in-sync, perhaps Greer was right when he pointed out their chemistry during battle. Neither of them are aware of it, but things just flow easily when their fighting together. The robot disperses more laser beams, Sara fires her trusty projectile while shooting rapidly at it’s entire form. Liam is emptying his clip too.

The sound of gunfire hitting hard metal echoes throughout. Sara waits for her second projectile to charge, shoots it then thrusts forward with her jet pack. Liam watches as she goes in for the kill. Her concussive shot sends the robot into a sparking frenzy, its bodily circuits malfunctioning as it weakens. Then her gauntlet makes contact with its metal head and it’s all over. The robot is fried when it crumples down into the same mangled heap of junk it resembled before.

Liam hurries over, doesn’t bother to ask if she’s okay, instincts tell him she is. The girl can obviously handle herself after how many encounters they’ve had to endure on this unpredictable planet. Sara catches her breath. “I take it this is our friendly alien. This just complicates things even more now,” she whines. Liam takes a closer look at the now-fusing robot still giving off sparks after being punched by Sara. “Sure does Ryder, it means your losers list is filling up fast too,” he jokes. She’s giggling now because he’s absolutely right.

They sweep the area for anything useful, Liam finds a container and empties its contents into his inventory pack. Sara heads back to the largest part of the facility and checks any areas she may have missed. “We’re part of a bigger picture now Kosta, I think we just walked ourselves into a war or the start of one. Whatever lies beneath this planets crust, those boney assholes are desperate for it,” Sara declares.

Liam comes across a row of flat benches that could pass as beds but Sara’s already two steps ahead of him and lays her body down on one of them. He feels a weird urge to lie down next to her, talk shit and hope everything just blows over while they sleep soundly. But Sara was dead serious, and so was he. They could both use a power nap but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

“Damn straight, Heleus is already giving us one helluva wild ride huh?” Liam replies as she rolls off the bed in one swift movement. “Yup, and it won’t stop until we find out what’s really going on. Come on let’s get out of here,” Sara implies, winking at Liam before she sets off in a light jog towards the facility's entrance.

Their eyes adjust to the light as soon as they step outside and before they know it their guns are unholstered and their taking cover behind nearby containers. A small army of boney aliens must have been waiting for them to exit the site, now their yelling commands in their harsh tongue. Liam catches the smile plastered across Sara’s face before it transforms into battle mode. Her confidence and enthusiasm are just as contagious as before. He readies himself, grenade and pistol in hand.

Sara shoots her first concussive shot while Liam throws his grenade, dealing some significant damage to a few aliens. Their trained eyes zone in on three fast approaching cloaked pets, each of them gnarly as the last lot. One of them goes to pounce on Sara but she's too quick and dodges, then leaps on to a nearby container and slams her blade hard between the animals shoulder blades from above.

Liam takes two of them down, one with each swing of his gauntlet. Sara thinks he looks like a spin-top toy, he knows she's watching too. This is all happening while both are still under heavy fire from the pets owners. The pathfinder's daughter lines up a head, breathes, pulls the trigger, doesn't miss.

Liam yelps, he's taken a hit in the thigh, she rushes over, there's a significant dent in his armour but no blood. "You're not slacking off on me are you Kosta?" She asks as she hovers over Liam like a shield. "No way, just taking a breather," he implies with a big toothy grin. Sara yanks him up and they jump back into the fight.

The aliens struggle to keep up with the two youngsters as they dispel the last of their projectiles and grenades. Their causing a whole lot of beautiful carnage together, maybe not so much by the book, but their methods have kept them alive this far into the mission so they must be doing something right. Sara moves as if she's dancing, Liam could very well be doing something similar just not as graceful.

When it's all over and their panting like dogs, they realise their running low on ammo. She hasn't touched the incendiary ammo and shield capacitors Cora had slipped into her belt before they left the loadout bay. Some nagging feeling told her she would need them soon.

These fights have been manageable but the further they explore, its clear their bound to encounter something on a larger scale. In a way this was just practice for the both of them. While Sara's following the navpoint she marked earlier, Liam says something out of the blue that catches her off guard. "Ryder, you must have been a blast to work with back in the Milky Way, you're different in a kick-ass way," Liam admits. He half expects her to turn around and slap him or say something witty in return but she takes the compliment rather well. "I umm...thanks Kosta, you're a cool guy," she responds shyly. He secretly hoped he didn't cross any lines with his compliment, but who was he kidding? Within the past few hours they had crossed so many lines already.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters on the way.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
